How the Surgeon of Death met Red Haired Shanks
by FairyTailFanatic
Summary: Trafalgar Law making awesome plans, getting into trouble and kicking ass. Fun to write though I'm not entirely sure I got their personalities right. Also, Kaido is how I imagine him to be and I may be compltely wrong. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like this captain..."

"Me neither...It doesn't feel right."

"We should go back."

Trafalgar Law turned around to look at his crewmates with a small smile on his face.

"You trust my judgement don't you?" He said meeting the eyes of each of his crew in turn. They all shifted nervously. True, they would usually trust their captain when it came to things like this, but something about this particular descision made them slightly uneasy.

"Well...we usually would captain, but...something about this...doesn't feel right." Penguin answered and the rest of his crew nodded to show that they fully agreed with what had just been said. Their captain rolled his eyes.

"No need to worry. Nothing bad happened last time you didn't completely trust me, did it?" He said raising an eyebrow and turning to face the distant island to which they were headed.

Well, I suppose that's true..." Casquette mumbled, still uneasy about his captain's decision.

"Right, we're going down." Law announced and everyone turned to walk into the body of the submarine so that it could be completely submerged underwater making them invisible to anyone who may be watching from the up-coming island. Law was the last into the submarine and he made sure the water-tight door was completely locked and Bepo began the submergance. Law sat down near the big veiwing window in the front of the submarine and went over the plan in his mind once again. He smiled to himself. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right. Bepo take us up. Jean Bart, Penguin, Casquette come with me." Trafalgar Law gave out his orders and stood up walking towards the door as the submarine ascended. He began unlocking it and opened it just as the submarine was fully above water. He and the few pirates he had ordered walked onto the deck of the submarine. Law smiled. In front of them stood an island completely covered in trees and plants with no visible earth. The could see the wildlife which occupied this island watching them quizzically but Law ignored all of that. He had seen exactly what he wanted. Perfect. His plan was going to be flawless. He put his head back through the door leading into the submarine.

"Dock the submarine here, Bepo and if anyone comes submerge her. I'll remember where she is." He said taking his sword from beside the chair where he had just been sitting and then exiting once more. Bepo nodded once in response.

"Let's go." He said stepping from the submarine onto the island and immeaditely being swallowed by the foliage. Jean Bart followed with no hesitation using the time it took the others to join them as an oppurtunity to look around this mysterious island.

"Here goes nothing!" Penguin murmured as he and Casquette joined the others on the island floor. Law rested his sword on his shoulder casually and began walking deeper into the foliage with the others following close behind. No-one spoke simply because their captain did not speak. At times like these when his judgement was questionable it was better just to follow so as not to get on his bad side. Even though his crew weren't particularly enjoying walking on this bizarre island, Law was intently studying his scenery as he walked. He thought he recognized some of the plants as medicinal herbs but all the animals were strange to him. Some of them looked slightly hostile as they passed but none of them moved from the foliage around the path they were taking. It seemed as if they were under orders not to attack any intruders. He smiled slightly at this thought. This was going even better than he had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued walking in a straight line until they saw what appeared to be a clearing up ahead. And in the clearing, what appeared to be a building.

"Hey! What's that?" Penguin said noticing the clearing before his captain. Law noticed to what he was referring immeadiately and smiled continuing towards it at a steady pace. No need to rush. It was all going exactly to plan.

"Captain!" Penguin stopped dead to make sure he got Trafalgar Law's attention.

"What?" Law asked turning to face him, also stopping.

"I had a bad feeling about this at the time when we first stepped foot onto the island and it's gotten even worse now that I've just seen that! I know nothing bad happened last time but I can tell that something bad _is_ going to happen this time! I-" He stopped completely taken aback at the fact his captain smiled slightly.

"If you think that then go back. There is absolutely no way I'm going to let anything get in the way of this plan." Law replied, still smiling. This was going to be flawless. Nothing would get in the way. He wouldn't _let_ anything get in the way.

"I'll stay." Penguin replied simply. Law nodded and carried on walking towards the clearing. Even if Penguin had wanted to go back, there was no way he would be able to find his way through that jungle all by himself. Law noticed that the closer they got to the clearing the smaller the vegitation seemed to get and the fewer animals there seemed to be up until the point where they reached the clearing and there were no plants or animals at all. The only thing of note in the clearing was the run down old shack in the middle of it. To anyone else it might not look like much and Law's crew were starting to be a bit confused at what their captain would want with a place like this. That was until the door of the hut opened. Law's smile returned to his face. Perfect. Absolutely flawless. They hadn't even suspected.


End file.
